Untitled SK fanfic of mine
by asakura-san
Summary: Yoh becomes a bodyguard. A Yoh/Anna... This conains OOC? My first time to publish a fanfic... Gomen ne! haven't yet completed for loss of ideas...
1. Chapter 1

Are the characters OOC? Sorry it's my first time. Next time I'd improve. Promise.  
  
Untitled SK Fanfic of mine.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Ohayou, Anna-chan!" "Ohayou gozaimasu." she also greeted She studies at a lowly junior high school. But she doesn't know that a thing will suddenly change her life.  
  
"Heir of the Asakuras, Master Yoh." they all bowed down. The boy smiled broadly and placed his hands over his head. "Yoh. you're late again at breakfast." Yohmei Asakura, his grandfather replied. "How many times have I told you that you should wake up early and practice your skills!" The boy yawned as an approaching samurai ghost appeared, and it bowed down. "Gomen nasai, master Yohmei. I didn't wake him up." "Amidamaru, it isn't your fault." Yoh replied.  
  
Quite an introduction. The Asakura family has been a respected clan of Shamans since 2000 years ago. Yoh is their heir. He needs special Shaman training because he'll also heir the title as Shaman King.  
While Anna Kyouyama, as mentioned earlier, is a school girl. She is an "itako" or a spiritualistic medium. She can summon spirits from everywhere, even in heaven.  
What makes them the same, are their Shaman skills. But a thing will bind them later on.  
  
Then one day at Shinra High 3 strange men are finding Anna.  
  
"Is Lady Anna Kyouyama studying here?" They entered the classroom as the students watched them. "What do you need?" Anna asked.  
  
She knew it know. Her grandmother had just died and she is her successor/heiress of all the itako's riches. She's lucky, indeed. But that is a hard job. She'll heir, but with a dozen of bodyguards at her side, always. Even at school. That makes her scary and powerful to everyone's sight.  
  
"Bye Amidamaru! I'll miss you!" "But master." before the ghost complained, he sealed him inside a stone like something. But he can't stand leaving him, so he placed the stone in his pocket.  
  
Asakura Yoh came walking lazily after escaping his wealthy, prosperous and busy life as a prince and soon-to-be Shaman King. Hating all those mentioned stuff except being a Shaman king someday to have a good, fine and lazy life, he ran away from their 1,000,000 hectares of wide land plus the role as a prince for a while. He wants to have a job and experience some works. which he didn't mention to anyone.  
Passing by the Kyouyama estate, he looked at the whole place. He hears a girl's voice complaining from afar, maybe from that mansion.  
  
"No! Not all of them always!" Anna grumbled and complained. "all of them, they are too many! I can protect myself!" "But Lady Anna, we need to protect you." "I can agree, but with just one bodyguard." She ended.  
  
The hired men got tired of her attitude. Maybe she just can't fully adjust to her new life, so that's why. Now they placed a notice.  
  
Wanted: BODYGUARD. Must be a SHAMAN.  
  
"This must be the one I am looking for!" Yoh exclaimed. "I'll apply and have fun!"  
So he ran to the main door of the Kyouyama mansion. At that time, Anna's grand car was setting off to school. He stared evenly at the car approaching him and he jumped off the place so that he can apply. Landing on the door, a guard approached him,  
  
"Hey, boy, what are you doing here?" "I saw the wanted notice on your front gate." "So?" the guard asked "So I would like to apply." he answered  
The guard couldn't believe at first. But Anna's caretaker said he'll be tested first, to pass as a bodyguard.  
  
"What's your name?" "Yoh." "Yoh.?" she asked "isn't that the name of the Shaman prince at Izumo?" "No!" he lied. "just a co-incidence!" "Ok, yes, yes. A prince won't like to be an ordinary bodyguard." she continued. Yoh laughed at that comment. "How old are you?" "13, ma'am" "Like Lady Anna's age. I wish if you'll be hired you'll get along well." "Hope so." he smiled.  
  
After some tests Yoh was able to be the hired official bodyguard of Lady Anna. The care taker was really impressed at Yoh's skills. And so that afternoon, Anna arrived at the mansion and she was introduced to her new buddy/bodyguard, Yoh.  
  
"Yoh, we would like you to meet Lady Anna, she owns this place and the properties. She would be your boss from now on" "Hi!" he greeted "Him?" Anna asked in an icy tone. "Well, according to the furyoku test, he has got 119% and that's such a high score, the machine never lies." The caretaker continued. "so he will be with you at the school. As you've promised, Lady Anna, that you will agree with one bodyguard. So this is closed and final."  
  
Anna sighed. Imagine a 13 year-old boy almost like your age will protect you? He even doesn't look like he can fight. She could feel a sense of regret. Anyway, a promise is a promise... He will look more of a boyfriend. She shooked at that thought.  
While everyone at Izumo are worried for their prince.  
  
"Where in the world is that boy again??" Yohmei asked [Yoh's grandfather] as he asks the servants at the castle, and they were all looking down. "We don't know where Prince Yoh went." Hao, Yoh's twin brother appeared. "My hopeless brother." he replied.  
  
Hao is 2.7 minutes older than Yoh, to be exact. He tells everyone that he can be a better King than Yoh, which can be possibly true.  
  
Anyway, just like Yoh, he wants to lavish being a king with things he wants. But different from Yoh's low wish. he loves girls and courts almost all girls at the town. He is serious 'sometimes' but the family thinks Yoh's dreams might improve into a deeper one. And it will still have a remedy. Yoh is laidback as everyone knows and wants fun and happiness all the time. Hao can be evil. With that fond of girls. That will be a shame for the whole Asakura clan.  
  
"Hao, dear, don't say that to your brother." Keiko answered. "The thing is, mom, you treat that laidback boy like a 6-year old kid that's why he is growing awkward!" Hao retorted, seemingly jealous for they are worried for him only. "Hao! When did you learn to disrespect your own other?" Mikihisa snapped angrily to his son. "Stay on your room! I'll ground you till Yoh is found!" "Mikihisa." Keiko said gently "But are you sure your BABY is coming back?" Hao asked ragingly. "Stop it!" Kino [the grandmother] shouted "stop arguing I know that he is safe now. It'll be alright. The boy will surely come back. I know him." Hao shrugged and went away. They all were silent. "I hope so, Ma."Keiko said and crossed her fingers.  
  
Now things were different for Yoh. He isn't used to be with many classmates, because he studies at home. Arriving with Anna at the school, Yoh seemed puzzled.  
  
"What are we doing in this building?" "School, of course" Anna cried "don't tell me you've never gone on a school before!?" "I study at our house." he said. "But now you'll study here." She continued. "Faster. It's almost time. We'll be late." "OK!" he answered cheerfully. They run together towards the building.  
  
At the room that morning, Yoh was asked to introduce himself at the class.  
  
"Hi. err. I'm Yoh. and." he began and the whole class came arguing. "What? Yoh? Is he the Shaman Prince?" "Wow, he's sooo cute!" "Shut up everyone!" Anna broke the noisiness of the class. "he is MY bodyguard."  
They all kept silent, staring at Yoh as he sits down on his seat, beside Anna, and grinning lazily no one smiled that way before and Anna has never met anyone like him before, ever. The girls admired his dark brown wisps of hair and that attractive pair of eyes that they like. So that recess time, they all piled up at the seat of Yoh.  
  
"Hi Yoh!" the girls greeted "Hello," he simply answered "Are you free tonight?" "Huh?" the boy asked Anna, hearing their conversation, contradicted to the girls. "No, he can't. He is working for me and I'll tell whether I agree to his actions or not." She told them. Yoh didn't react on this. "She's right. I am her bodyguard." he replied. He smiled suddenly. "If you ask my brother, he will be willing to, even a thousand girls." "Your brother?" they all asked. "Don't mind it. If I would be able to bring him here, I'll tell him to date all of you." He laughed again.  
  
The day continued. Some boys liked Anna so much. They all wanted to date her. While they are walking to shop after class, the boys from another section came up to them.  
  
"Hi Anna babe." they greeted. "Who are they?" Yoh innocently asked, looking at the snobbish itako. "Why don't you introduce us to your." one began, looking at Yoh. "hey you, why are you with Anna?" "Me?" he asked "I am her bodyguard." The gang laughed at his words. "So, Mr. Bodyguard can we take her for a while?" "Shut up!" Anna replied angrily to them. "He has no right to say what you'll do except if he is your boyfriend." they added "Yoh!" Anna thought "what will you do now?" "Well, OK, fine. she's my GIRLFRIEND, any objection?" Yoh responded easily as if he wasn't thinking of what he's saying nor doing. They laughed again. "Very funny joke, you jerk!" the leader said seriously. "Prove it to me!" Anna went to do her part. She kissed him on the lips. Blushing, Yoh had no reaction. Even Anna, who went to them. "Now what? Leave us alone!" They all ran away. "c'mon, it's late." Anna added. Yoh followed like a cat.  
  
Anna felt as if she's lucky to kiss him. All the girls at my class likes him. Why will I regret that moment? What am I thinking. he's still my bodyguard and that incident never changes that.  
  
"I couldn't believe that." Yoh thought. "if Hao sees this." "What am I thinking of?"  
  
They arrived back at the mansion and afterwards Yoh let Amidamaru come out from that stone were he kept Amidamaru for a while. Anna's senses were awaked, as always being a spiritualistic medium, so she's finding where the spirit is.  
  
"Hello Amidamaru!" "My master!" the ghost exclaimed, hugging his Shaman master tightly. "Are you alright, my master?" "Of course, I am." "But aren't you confused in the new environment you're living now?" "I am fine." was his quick reply. *to be continued(I have no ideas yet pls give me!) 


	2. Chapter Two

This is the continuation. We just have exams so I have no very good ideas coming out from my head. So please bear with me. Asakura-san *sighs heavily* By the way I would like to thank the songs of MVP VALENTINE who inspired me. Even Gensomaden Saiyuki's Alone. I love that. Domo arigatou!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Master I'm just worried and I think they are finding you." "I know. But for the meantime I wanna escape trainings." the shaman replied, lying on the grass.  
  
Anna entered the scene.  
  
". and who is finding you?" she snapped "Kyouyama-san!" he answered quickly getting up. "it's late. err. why." "You haven't answered my question. And speaking of training, I am going to train you personally. No objection. Of course I need a strong bodyguard." "I understand, ma'am." he answered and grinned. "It's essential." she replied softly as she's going away. "Hai." "And don't call me by surname." she added "it's too formal while we are at the same age." "Ok.! Anna. um. goodnight." he uttered as his voice drops into a whisper, afraid of what she would tell. "Goodnight." she muttered.  
  
I can't believe it. Yoh thought. Behind her strict character is a.  
  
"It would be better if you'll tell her who you really are." Amidamaru began "are you being lowly just for her, master?" "I know you're concerned, buddy, but I need to be with her. I mean, I can learn with her help." the boy's face has a faint blush on it. Then the spirit smiled.  
  
Morning. Saturday. Though classes are half day, Anna could say it's like a whole day running. She could only stare at her bodyguard who was busy scribbling something on his paper like a kindergarten. Anna was mused on his drawing position, how he was smiling broadly and he really looks innocent.  
  
Who would think he's an almost decent Shaman? I could compare him to royal clans. Anna began to ponder. Kuso. what am I thinking.  
  
Quite curious about the boy's undertakings, she looked at his scribbled work.  
  
"And what's that?" she asked "This.? Nothing. a bit of. um, unexplainable." he answered looking at his own work proudly. It's some sort of stick drawing with a boy with spiky hair, then a long haired boy beside many girls. a pointed haired boy too. "someday I'll be able to tell you when they tracked me." "Are you escaping thief or what?" she asked "you're keeping your identity a mystery." she frowned. "I suppose these are your friends." she added He simply smiled at her. He nodded, then arranged himself. She simply recalled his smiles.  
  
Isn't that sweet? She thought he is really different. I think I want to own him. FOREVER.  
  
"What's the matter, Anna?" he asked, concerned. "Don't mind it. Sensei is coming." she told him, diminishing the shy look.  
  
Then back to the Asakura Palace, the parents of Yoh are finding him already. "Where is he?" Keiko asked Horo Horo, the blue haired Ainu tribes boy who became Yoh's buddy since they met at the city. "Mistress Keiko, he hasn't showed up to me yet." "How about you, Ren?" Mikihisa asked "has he passed by your mansion?" "Neither." The Chinese boy answered. "I think he just wandered around. somewhere." "He is silly. but I miss him." Hao replied. Everyone became silent. "Hey! Cheer up!" Hao began "nothing will be done with worrying." He left abruptly with the spirit of fire, and as he walked around the palace he remembered his twin when they are kids. He is the more composed one, but he is childish. "Oh Yoh. wherever you are. show up to ME!!!" he ended up shrilling.  
  
On a sudden, Yoh felt as if someone called him. He smiled a bit, and continued on the lesson. It's PE. The boys in Yoh's class are asked to play basketball. When it was his turn, he really did great. The girls of the class became his very own cheering squad. "I wish I have Hao to share this." he thought. "he would mostly be glad."  
  
"Achooo!" Hao sneezed. "Any problem?" Obacho, his cute assistant asked. Hao smiled at Obacho. "Nothing, it's just someone remembered me." he replied, looking at the skies.  
  
Anna looked at the cheering squad of Yoh.  
  
What are they trying to show? She thought expressive less. you can't show you like a person like that.  
  
She tarry down the court and she was surprised as he saw Yoh, who was out of the crowd.  
  
"Why aren't you with them?" the itako asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I don't like crowds, Anna." he said "So do I, so stay away from me or they'll attack." Yoh laughed at her words. "What's funny?" she asked, steaming mad "C'mon, they won't because I am your loyal bodyguard. and I'll always go with you. especially when you need me."  
  
He even indicated the word LOYAL. As if we're. Anna thought  
  
"Whatever." she replied. "you training starts later." "Hai." he bowed down before her and he took her hand. "ikimasho." She blushed a bit as his warm hand touched hers. and it felt nice.  
  
Now Yoh's group of friends at Izumo decided to find him by hook or by crook, and they travel.  
  
"Where are we?" Horo Horo's tired expression made them falter. "We need to find Prince Yoh!" Ryu awoke their determination as he clutched his fists. "Right!" Manta agreed. "we all missed him, right?" "HAI!" the determined shout of the boys sounded. "But. w-where are we i-in Tokyo?" Bason, Ren's oversoul stammered. Everyone sighed. "Determination has no use if you're LOST." Ren replied.  
  
It's December and Christmas is near again. Snow flakes are starting to fall from the dim skies. Yoh stretched out his arm to feel it. He smiled. While Anna is looking at the shops. She could buy those jewels, with her money. Suddenly in the middle of her thoughts, Yoh approached her as he was looking to a beautifully crafted ring displayed at the glass cabinets. "Nee. look at that, Anna, isn't it nice?" Anna looked at the display, it's a nice piece. A diamond ring.  
  
Then she thought of something. With my money I can buy that. But it's different when someone will give me that. She looked at Yoh who was still appreciating the glitter of the ring.  
  
"You can buy that to her when you're older," the saleslady approached them as she smiled at them. Yoh stared innocently at the saleslady but actually he knew what she meant. Anna was flushed by the fact that they look more of a couple than a bodyguard and master. They left the shop and walked again. "You can buy that, right?" Yoh asked "yes." she replied. "and why not buy it? I think it fits you." he said w/ a little blush. "Are you my fashion dictator?" she snapped as she hastened her walking. "Just a comment!" Yoh cried as he caught up. "sorry." I'll buy that for you. someday. he said to himself.  
  
Then back to the mansion, training starts. "100 push-ups then run around the streets. Be sure you'll not do any shortcuts, because my spirits will tell me." "I understand." He said and smiled. "M-master!" Amidamaru cried "that's too much, ma'am Anna!" She snobbed him. "I'm fine Amidamaru," he told the sobbing samurai. "I'm sorry I can do nothing!" "Daijoubu."  
  
At the Tao residence.  
  
"Jun-san, I'm worried for oniichan and the others." she said "They are strong shamans, Pirika. Trust them." She replied  
  
Now the adventurers arriving at the empty spot of the park were just comforted by the snow. "Yoh. where are you." Manta uttered Then they noticed a dark-skinned boy approaching them.  
  
"Need happiness? Wanna laugh?" The 4 boys stared at him. "Laugh?" Ren repeated, uninterested. "Yes. I have a lot of jokes on my pocket." Horo Horo laughed. "See! I made him laugh!" the boy said happily. "No, idiot! How can jokes be in your POCKET???:" Horo Horo cried. A chill of wind passed by. "Sorry man, but that won't help us in finding a person." Ryu said as he tapped his shoulder. The boy frowned. "Well, if you see a boy with headphones walking by, just contact us in this #." Manta said as he scribbled some numbers on a sheet of paper. "Happy searching!" he replied as he waved a hanky.  
  
"8 Laps." Yoh replied, almost out of breath. He stopped for a moment. "Life. Life." he replied "why so cruel?" But he smiled. "as long as I'm with her. it will be okay." He continued the laps left. 


	3. Chapter 3

*I'm back with this new chapter!* Anyways, I would like to thank those who reviewed my work. I appreciated it. I would like to hear from you whether it's good or bad. What if you give me ideas to make this cool? By the way, sorry for the fluff. I mean I want it just like that. Though Shaman King is over at the Philippines, it will remain in my heart. Well I love SK and Yoh/Anna forever. For always. *Snff.* ^_^ SK rules!! (  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Yoh arrived, tired, on front of the Kyouyama gates. Anna stood in front of him, with her timer. She left promptly after he arrived, and he was talking to his samurai spirit.  
  
Meanwhile, the hunting team of Horo Horo arrived at Tokyo's city proper. Looking everywhere, still no sign of the earphones boy.  
  
"What are we going to do!?" Ryu asked "we only have money good for 3 days! We spent 2 already." With that, the guys sighed. They need shelter and at the same time food. Horo Horo has thought of a way to that.  
  
"Ok. when I say action, go on your positions!" he conveyed them. "HAI!" they all answered. "This simply requires. skills." Horo Horo thought. And as it is on the plan. a lass was walking by.  
  
"Help! Help us!" Manta shrieked The girl looked around. "I-s anyone h-here?" she began, suspiciously and afraid. "In here!" Manta called The girl looked down on Manta. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't recognize you!" "Please help my friend. he can't stand cold winters. isn't he pitiful?" Horo Horo wanted to laugh, but he remained steady and looked helpless. Ren and Ryu ran towards them, panting.  
  
"Is he still alive?" Ryu asked "Idiot! Your line says 'Is he alright now?'!" Ren whispered "Oh. yes. is he alright now?" "Not certain. I think he is really sick.!" the girl cried. "Quick, let's bring him to the hospital!" "No! No need!" Ren cried "we don't have money!" "Ok. just stay at my house. I don't have money too. I remember that my neighbor is a doctor. He can cure him." she said "by the way I am Tamao." "Thanks to your kindness Tamao-san!" the boys chorused. "Kami-sama will bless you for your goodness." Manta added. Horo Horo blinked one eye. "This is Ren, Ryu and Horo Horo. thanks again."  
  
"Do I look real?" Horo Horo whispered Manta nodded happily. "Here, you give him this cloak." she offered. "Let me ask you something. why are you wandering at the cold city?" "We are finding our dear best friend. and Horo Horo fainted." Manta explained. "Wow, you are so loyal to your best friend." Tamao said. "Horo! Do you feel better now?" Ryu asked as Horo opens his eyes slowly. "W-where are we?" "At the house of the kind Ms. Tamao." Ren replied. "She saved you."  
  
Then back to school again, that Monday. "Good Morning, class." the teacher greeted. "Good morning, sensei!" "You have a new classmate today." Everyone looked at the green-haired boy that entered the classroom. "He's Lyserg Diethyl and he came from London." When the boy looked at Yoh. "Hao! Asakura Hao!" he shouted. Everyone stared at them. "Me?" "Yes, you! You who fooled the mistress Jeanne!" "But I'm Yoh, not Hao." "Enough, enough, let's begin the class."  
  
And at recess time. "I need to talk to you, Yoh." Lyserg said "Sure." he agreed. "Anna, can you wait for me at the cafeteria? I think it won't take long." The itako left them. Who is that Hao the guy is mentioning? Has it got something to do with Yoh?  
  
"You told me you're Yoh." he began "Yeah. I am Yoh, Anna Kyouyama's bodyguard." He replied and smiled. "So, did my twin botched again?" "Your. twin?" Lyserg asked. He stared at Yoh for a while. "Well, then, please don't mention it to anyone." "Why won't you, Prince Yoh Asakura?" Lyserg interrogated him. "I don't want them to know. That's it. Especially Anna." The laidback shaman prince stretched his arms on the air. "You can tell me the problem about Hao. I can help you when I return home," he said. "meanwhile, just call me Yoh without prince. Can you do that for me as a favor?" "Sure." he approved and smiled. "I think you can be a good friend." "Right, Lyserg. Let's go to the cafeteria. Anna must be waiting." He ran quickly and Lyserg catch up. "I don't know his reason, but I believe he's different from Prince Hao." He ran after him. "He's much better"  
  
"Are you really fine now, Horo Horo?" Faust VII, Tamao's neighbor asked as he checks on Horo Horo, as said by Tamao. "I am fine, Dr. Faust." he replied "it's just some sort of temperature change, you know, I am really sensitive."  
  
"Well I have a medicine for that!" he replied. "wanna try?"  
  
"N-no! Thanks Dr.!"  
  
He grinned.  
  
"By the way, who are you finding?"  
  
"Prince Yoh of Izumo." Ren replied.  
  
"He hasn't yet returned from his wandering." he added  
  
"Really?" Faust asked. "wander? A prince?" "He is really like that. He's one-of-a-kind." Ren continued  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"We are really grateful that Ms. Tamao let us stay here for a while." Ryu said. "Where is she now?" "She studies at Shinra High school. She'll arrive later." "Can we go at her school?" Horo Horo asked "No, you can't." Ren replied and smirked. "So do all of you." Faust began "I have works to be done and I can't stay and guard your friend." They sighed. He took off his cap with a flower on it. "Ciao!" Then he left and the hands of the boys ended in waving. 'Sigh' again. "How can we find Master?" Tokageroh asked as he and Kororo and Bason came out as soon as the doctor left. "Nice question." Horo Horo replied. "Dunno." "We can. They all left. So what are you waiting for?" Ren asked as he moved towards the door. "Remember. No work, no gain. So we must find him now." The Chinese added. "Alright." they chorused and settled off again.  
  
Back to Yoh and Lyserg, they went to the cafeteria as said. "We're here." Anna was sitting on the corner, drinking coffee. "Coffee for break?" Lyserg asked. "Itakos drink lots of coffee!" Yoh exclaimed and informed Lyserg. "And how come you know?" Anna demanded. Well, my grandmother is an itako." "Where is she now?" "I don't need to tell you much." Yoh said. Anna stared at him. "He wants me to investigate, ha." "You don't need to know. because my family background is far from interesting." Lyserg was shocked with that. "Gee, he really wants it to be secret." he thought. "But it is such a contradictory one." "Hope you say so." Anna ended.  
  
Then the break is over. Yoh's fans club president, who is TAMAO TAMAMURA came to them shyly. "Can I take your picture, Yoh?" she asked "My picture? But why?" he asked, stunned. "Please!" Then she turned to Anna for her decision. "You can come along too, Ms. Kyouyama." "Why do I need to join some worthless." she began and Yoh pulled her. "Please, Anna! That would be a nice remembrance in case I left." Yoh said and he grinned at her. "He'll leave?" she thought "Ok." she answered. "Fine" ". and Tamao-san, please give me copy, can you?" "Sure, Yoh."  
  
"Is this pose alright?" Yoh asked as she and Anna were in front of a Cherry Blossom tree. Yoh was smiling broadly while Anna who is at his side was all natural. That same itako look with that look. But her ironical position caught his eyes. "She is attractive though she looks that way." Yoh thought as he stared at Anna intently. "Yoh! Look at me, I mean, the camera, not to her!" Tamao called out. Yoh blushed and he took off his stare. Anna smiled because of that. "This might be a good remembrance." she perceived. "Ok! Stand still." She sighed. "I can remove Ms. Kyouyama's picture later on. But what important is Yoh's picture." She thought.  
  
Afterwards. "Thanks!" she said and left. "You're starting to have swarms of fans" Anna complimented 'Sigh' "But I'm still your body guard." He said. "I am not a famous star." "Senseless. but you may be right," Anna answered him.  
  
"It's already 3:00 and we haven't found Prince Yoh!" Manta exclaimed "Let's return to the house of Tamao-san. She must be there already." Ryu replied and the troop went on.  
  
And at dismissal, Yoh and Anna are riding their car when some men hijacked the car. "Stop or you will all die." The driver was shocked as the hijackers went to dominate them. Still the bodyguard and his mistress are coolly seated. "." "I don't want to die yet." Yoh told them. "And I don't want Lady Anna to die too." 


	4. Chapter Four

*Yoh loves Anna and I know that she does the same too.* That's why I am writing this Fanfic.  
  
Shaman King rules for always. Yoh/Anna  
  
Wait !  
  
  
  
Tapos ko na 'to, tapos ang Shaman King. Mabuhay lahat ng Yoh and Anna Fans! Kabilang ako dun! Ha-ha!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So, how can you say that? And we're here to kill you if you won't give what we want." The hold-uppers said, "This is hold-up." "What do you need, money?" Anna asked sarcastically. "Of course, your money and this guy's money too. You both look rich." "I am a wanderer from somewhere and I work for her." Yoh said. "oops, I mustn't be talking to strange people." "Correction. Strange-looking." Anna mocked them. Yoh laughed. "What are you telling us, we're strange faced?!" the two asked. "Why, yes!" Anna began "You really are strange-looking." "Don't you dare insult our good-looking faces?" "Shut up." Anna argued. And she kicked the two out of the car.  
  
"Nice one!" Yoh cheered. Anna smirked and asked the driver to hasten. "You made me worry," the driver added. Yoh and Anna looked at each other, and giggled.  
  
Tamao rushed from the Photoshop and she went back home. "Guys! I'm home!" she called them. "Hi Tamao-san!" Horo Horo greeted. "You're ok now, I'm so glad." She replied.  
  
He smiled at her. She opened the bag that includes all the pictures she'd taken. "What's that for?" Manta asked "This will be used at the School Festival." She showed them the pictures, and the guys all gasped. "It's him!"  
  
Hao was in his bonfire and he was alone. "Wow, I've dated 5 girls today. very tiring." He looked at the skies. "I wonder how Yoh is now."  
  
"I don't think you need a bodyguard." Yoh began as they were sitting by the garden, waiting for the sun to set. "They are just the ones who told me that." she started "why, you'd like to resign? Then go." "I didn't mean that. it's just I can see that. you're a strong-willed person, that's all." He smiled at her. "We've nothing to do with that. I live my life just as I've been trained to." Anna said as she looked down. "Why do you need to work, Yoh?" "You want me to tell my real story?" She nodded slowly. "Well maybe on Christmas." "Whatever." she said. Yoh, if what you're gonna tell will make us part. I can't let you go.  
  
"What? Do you know the body guard of Ms. Kyouyama?" Tamao asked, "Tell me about him! He's my crush! Actually I am the president of his fans club! He's sooo cute and a sportsman. I liked his tantalizing eyes. his hair. his." No one listened to her because all of them concentrated to the picture. "Prince Yoh. He's finally found." Horo Horo thought. Bason arrived. But he's with. "Amidamaru!" Ryu called. Bason and Amidamaru hid for a while. "Hey answer me!" Tamao cried "and who are you calling?" Manta approached them. "We'll get an explanation first.," he whispered to the boys.  
  
"Nothing, Tamao-san. by the way, excuse us." Horo Horo said. Then they all talked to Amidamaru. "Why did he applied as a lowly bodyguard? He made us worry!" Ren cried sardonically as his pointed hair grew stiffer. "Well he didn't tell me." the spirit answered. "C'mon. Let's go to the mansion. We'll take him home." Ryu told Amidamaru. "Wait!" the spirit cried, "Master Yoh finally found her beloved at that mansion!" Everyone can't help but gasp.  
  
"Where is Amidamaru?" Yoh asked the people at Anna's mansion. "We can't see him!" they answered "Sorry! I forgot!" Yoh said and scratched his head. Everyone is stunned. Anna sighed.  
  
While at Izumo. "Kino! Manta e-mailed me and he said they already found Yoh!" Yohmei exclaimed as he ran to his wife. "Really?" she glanced at the laptop and examined the message. 'He didn't want to go home yet, master. We'll be spending Christmas morning here, I think. But don't worry we will come back.' "So they all lazily spent their time without training!" Kino said angrily. "Those boys will learn their lesson when they come back! Especially Yoh!"  
  
"Amidamaru!!!" Yoh yelled all over the Kyouyama estate "I won't live without you!" "You're exaggerated." Anna noted "and how about him? Where will you find your samurai now?" Yoh was crying "Amidamaru!" he yelled Anna felt as if she's taking care of a kid. "Stop crying, you always say 'Daijoubu datte'. now prove it." She said He looked at her and cleared his sad face. "Yeah, Daijoubu." he replied and grinned like nothing happened. "I came here to call him." she began and put out her itako beads. "I forgot!" Yoh exclaimed, "You're an itako." After sometime Amidamaru was summoned by Anna. "Where are you going?" Tokageroh asked "Ma'am Anna is an itako and she is perhaps calling me. Maybe master Yoh is finding me too. bye. remember, appear at the festival!" The samurai spirit disappeared in the thin air.  
  
The rest of the gang looked at the picture of Yoh and Anna. "Nee. she's cute." Manta replied. "Kirei." Horo Horo said as he appreciates their picture. "Prince Yoh has good taste. though he's a bum." Ren countered "Stop insulting master!" Ryu cried "I was just joking!" Ren smirked. "Yeah. he has good, good taste." Horo Horo replied. "How would you react if I say that Ren likes my cutie sister?" Ren blushed profusely. "Shut up!" Ren retorted.  
  
"Amidamaru! Where have you been???" Yoh asked. "We better talk about it later, I just met few spirits by the 3rd block, and you know, acquaintance," he explained "So you have a friendly spirit here." Anna remarked "." "But I'm glad you're back!" Yoh cried and came to approach his spirit and hugged him. "Know what, even for minutes, I missed you already." Anna laughed a bit. "And he even cried like a kid who lost his candy." she replied Yoh blushed. "My master!!!" Amidamaru cried out.  
  
"Lyserg, you shouldn't befriend that Asakura!" Marco scolded  
  
"But he's different from Hao. I came to know his character!" Lyserg justified. "You know that the twin Asakuras have a charisma. or maybe you are having a crush on the lazy Asakura?" he mocked and also asked him to be assured. "Shut up! I'm not a gay!" Lyserg shrieked and frowned. "Curse that Hao, especially." Sharon said to them. "Maybe Lyserg is right. not all of them are bad." Millie insisted. "But Millie, you can say that because you haven't been fooled by him!" Ellie, her sister added. "Besides, Hao from 500 years ago is a pure playboy. The great spirits can't take that, so now that he has his incarnation back as twins, we aren't sure for all the girls' fate." "Stop arguing," Sharon replied. "You see, the one depressed here is the Holy Maiden Mistress Jeanne.she hasn't yet come out of the Iron casket."  
  
All of the X-Laws and Lilly 5 frowned. The Lilly 5 are the girls who were once fooled by the awful playboy Hao Asakura. Then they formed up that team to suppose, teach him a lesson. They run to Iron Maiden Jeanne to help them, but of no avail. Still he reigns.  
  
Then back to school next week, the School Festival was announced. "What's the so-called school festival?" Yoh asked her. "It's a festival." she simply uttered. "It's a day where in there's no classes," she added "Really? That would be fun!" Yoh exclaimed. "But why do we need to stay here at school during that time?" "Because. because of attendance." she ended. "Stop asking your questions. You better ask the principal!" "Sorry!" he apologized, as he ran to her "I was just curious!" "Fine. fine." Then Yoh's fans came to him. "Will you be my partner on the school fest?" "NO! He'll go with me!" another one yelled "With me!" "." Anna looked at them. Yoh come up to her. "Hey, Anna, you didn't tell me about that." He told her "I told you to ask further on the principal." she said. I wonder who he will take. she thought. "So who, Yoh?" the girls asked excitedly.  
  
Yoh took a glance at Anna.  
  
"That's your life, I have nothing to do with that day, and you can have your date. besides I won't come to school. I don't need a bodyguard at home," she stated "No, I didn't mean that, Anna, you should come since. since. it's fun and." he began "and I was looking at you for the reason that I want to be your partner. can you?" Anna looked at him fixedly. "You'll still to look after me, that's the reason why." "You're wrong." he defied her.  
  
Anna wants to slap him. How dare he to defy her? And that's the first time he had courage to do so.  
  
The Yoh fans club all sighed as they went to Tamao. And their president was looking at the 'couple' "My gosh, he is really under her and I pity him." "But Tamao it's true that he likes Ms. Kyouyama. His eye never lies," the member remarked. "Really?" she said and she became sad, "our chances of having him as our date dropped to zero."  
  
"I am serious!" Yoh insisted as she looked at him. Anna sighed. "Ok. I agree." she gave up. Yoh smiled at her and she turned red, a bit.  
  
***Ok wala nanaman akong maisip sa ngayon, ***  
  
Ja ne! Maybe tomorrow I would have an idea. Its Sunday today I did this. Maybe ideas will come to me. I think this will be up to 5-6 chapters only, I guess.  
  
''Daijoubu Datte!'' 


End file.
